


Survive or Struggle?

by Kit_Kat101



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat101/pseuds/Kit_Kat101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band was having a great time on the tour as usual. But something went wrong, the fans literally started eating...eating, well, people..<br/>So the band is in a fight for survival. Or is it a struggle more than survival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Black Veil Brides and zombies combined, basically. Come on, you know you want to read it. :) This is the first story in this fandom.

_**So it Begins** _

It started out as a normal day, the band stopped at their next stop on the list. It was New York this time, they got out of their bus with all of their equipment and gear and headed into the venue. Pretty standara, nothing wrong with that, clearly. Although a bit grumpy from being up so early, everything else went smoothly. The sound check went all right and everything seemed pleasant. If only that were true. Andy came out, ready to go and bouncing on the tips of his feet. The others, already backstage after soundcheck, chuckled at Andy's behavior. CC mimiced Andy's behavior, which just made everyone burst out laughing. After goofing off for a little and walking around the venue, the went into their dressing room. CC was last to come in, as usual. CC was frowning, Ashley smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's with the frown?" Ashely asked her, brow raised. 

"Anyone seen our tech guys anywhere? They're usually here." CC said. 

"Some of our tech guys are here. Most of them were sick and said they needed some rest." Andy said, fixing his hair for the billionth time that morning. 

"Well, I'll go and help. Seeing as they never will get that done with another hand or two." CC said, walking out.

"Just don't fall!" Jinxx called out. Everyone heard CC exclaim "Fuck you Jinxx!" before disappearing completely down the hallway. The others shook their heads, thinking nothing of it as they got their make-up done and ready. CC came back a few hours later, Jake rolled his eyes, sighing.

"We're on in ten minutes man!" Jake said.

"Oh ye of little faith. I'll be done, don't get your panties in a knot." CC said smirking. He was able to get it done, like he said, but he had to head out on stage directly after getting it done, followed by Ashley, Jake, Jinxx and Andy. The crowd was huge, and New York was always one for big crowds and roaring fans.

"Are you guys ready?" Andy screamed out into his mic. The crowd roared in answer.

"Let's fucking do this!" Andy exclaimed, going into 'Coffin' right off the bat. The show was going great, up until 'Fallen Angels'. The crowd was acting a little...strange, even for New Yorkers. The band mates looked at each other, wondering what in the hell had suddenly got into their audience. That was, until one audience member leapt at Jake and tried to bite his arm off. Jake screamed, stumbling back, having Ashley catch him, backing up as well.

"Uh....Andy? What the hell's going on?" Ashely asked. 

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Andy said, looking around at the fans. Then he heard something. Were they....growling? Oh, this couldn't be good. He looked at the rest of his bandmates, Jinxx was near the far left of the stage and CC was still in the very back of edging towards where Ashley and Jake were at. Andy was right in the middle of the stage, just trying to figure out what the hell was going on. It was only after he heard someone scream, did it will his legs into action. His bandmates went in all directions, not directly jumping off the stage though. They didn't want to be eaten today.

Andy somehow made it onto the street after making sure some fans didn't bite into his face. What the hell was going on here?

 

**A short first chapter, apologies. Tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Danger All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band is split up after the initial chaos. They must survive and get back to each other. At least that is the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am putting this in Ashley's POV. He's not going to be alone for long. I'm thinking that he's going to run into CC. And Jinxx and Jake are going to run into each other and Andy's on his own, for now. That's how the pairings are going along anyways. If you have any ideas, message me or comment on the story. It's wide open for anything right now. :)

_**Danger All Around** _

 

  ** _*Ashley’s POV*_**

 

Okay, what in the bloody fucking hell is going on?! Honestly, zombies?! I only thought those things happened in horror films. Everything had been going great, our sound check, our audience was fantastic and we were having an awesome time up on stage. But how in the hell did people suddenly turn into zombies? Because I sure as hell have no idea. I had to run backstage because there was no way I was getting my limbs chewed off by hungry fans. I winced at the train of thought, awful pun, no need for that right now. I managed to get through most of the venue, with my guitar still strapped on me, and not encounter anything trying to eat me up close. But I knew that my luck of running and hiding was going to run out at some point. And sure enough, honest to god, a couple minutes later, one of those zombies, I guess you can call them that, jumped out at me. It looked to be one of our stagehands, well used to be anyways.

"Shit!" I screamed.

I used the only thing that I had on me: my guitar. I took off my guitar as quickly as I could and rammed it into its head, hearing the skull cave in, causing me to grimace and move on. That's definitely something I didn't want to do today. Now I just needed to try and find the guys and get the hell out of here. But we ran off in a mad scramble, so they could be anywhere. Or one of those zombies, but I didn't want to think about that. I did manage, however, to make it outside the venue, though barely. I had to kill at least four more of those zombies before I had gotten out. So, as you can imagine, I was covered in gore. I looked around, everywhere was chaos, People were screaming, running around, dodging people who probably used to be their friends or family. And a couple, and I'll never forget this, were actually being eaten alive. I screwed my eyes shut and moved on, keeping my guitar with me, seeing as it was my only weapon.

"Come on guys, where are you?" I asked, looking around and trying to watch everywhere I went at the same time. It's not as easy as it looks. I thought maybe they somehow made it to the bus and made my way there. But not even half way there some zombies blocked my path. And they all couldn't be more than twelve or thirteen years old. I shut my eyes and cursed. I didn't want to kill these kids. But it looks like I very well may have to. I swung my guitar at the closest one, this one looked like he had gotten mauled. But I swung my guitar hard enough to slam it into a car, not able to watch, but hoping it would stay down. I ended up having to get on top of a big car and basically use the tops of the cars for safety to walk around. And sometimes I actually had to admit that it wasn't such a good idea. Because these things could still climb. But in the end, after much fighting and maneuvering through the hordes of these things, I made it to the bus. It looked just as trashed as everything out here. 

But I willed myself to think that someone was alive in there. Well, more alive than everyone out here at least. I made it almost to the door when I realized something wasn't quite right here. There was movement inside the bus, but it looked...stilted. Like someone had trouble walking. I backed up when I heard the groaning and shook my head. I couldn't go in there, one of those...zombies was now in there. And I wasn't too keen on killing another person. But the choice may as well have been made for me because the zombie banged itself against the door until it opened. I was surprised that the glass didn't crack at all and the zombie tumbled out. It was our lighting guy, of course. He had complained of feeling sick after someone bit him. That should have been a dead giveaway that something hadn't been right. But of course, we didn't pay attention. I shook my head, backing up, suddenly having no energy to pick up my guitar again and swing. 

I'm not a killer, I don't want to kill anyone. But this real life horror show was putting me right in the middle of something that only my worst nightmares could handle. Our lighting guy, or zombie lighting guy, limped towards me. It looked as if someone had a meal on his leg recently. And considering what was happening out here, it wasn't really a stretch to believe. I still couldn't believe what was happening. I wanted to tell myself it was a nightmare, that I had drank too much the night before. But I knew that it was bull, I knew what was going on in front of me.

"I don't want to do this man." I told him. What am I doing? Trying to talk to a zombie, there is no reasoning with these things. I sighed and got my guitar at the ready, my arms shaking with adrenaline. I hit him once, he went down but he dragged himself towards me, to my horror. I hit him in the head, really hard. The guy still was coming towards me. I hammered my guitar, my beautiful guitar, into the guy's head over and over again. Raining blows down and screaming, trying not to break down as I was doing it. I really wasn't paying attention, because as I turned around another zombie was almost of top of me. I believed that this was it for me until the zombie grew still suddenly and slumped over me. I looked up and there was CC. Man, I owed him one. 

CC helped roll the dead zombie off of me and I realized what had killed the thing: one of CC's drumsticks. CC grimaced and pulled the drumstick out of the zombie's head, it made a disgusting squelching sound before CC finally got it out. He then helped me up. 

"You look like shit man." CC said looking me up and down.

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. 

"Did you see the others anywhere?" CC asked me as we started walking again. I shook my head and CC let out a multitude of curses.

"Looks like we have to go in search for them then." he said.

"Looks like it." I said, but I wasn't all that enthused about it. 

And so began our search for the rest of our band mates, though we had no idea where to start looking. 

  **All right, chapter 2 is finished. Any ideas that might further this story are much appreciated. Give this story a chance at least. Thank you for all that read this. <3**


	3. Together We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC and Ashley have found each other. Now they had to fight to find the other remaining three members. It won't be easy..

**Together We Stand**

"Where do you want to start looking?" CC asked as they walked.  
  
"Looking? How about surviving first?" Ashley asked him as he walked quickly to avoid being tracked by another group of man-eating children.  
  
"Hardy-har-har Ash. We need to find the other three." CC said.  
  
"No need for the obvious." Ashley retorted, shaking his head at their arguing. They needed to keep their heads on straight. They needed to locate they others, like CC said.  
  
"Well, we could try the bar. It's across from the venue." Ashley said, pointing. CC grimaced a little.  
  
"Might as well be the ocean between us and the bar. I mean, look at everyone." he said, sweeping his hand around in a dramatic fashion. Ashley did indeed look, there were a bunch of teenagers stumbling around and going after people, biting others, and even eating a few; much to Ashley's dismay and disgust.  
  
"We have to try. You were the one to point out that we needed to find the other CC." he said, raising a brow. CC mumbled something Ashley didn't quite catch, but only smirked in answer. They started trekking to the bar, and knew right away it would be impossible without some sort of plan. And only having a guitar and drum sticks for weapons weren't all that reassuring. CC sighs and Ashley looked at him.  
  
"We can't stay in the shadows." CC said softly. They had crept along the part of buildings where the...zombies couldn't see them. But CC did make yet another good point: staying here wasn't going to do anything. Ashley nodded and looked at the groups of infected. No plan would be a good one. But seeing as they needed to get moving, Ashley figured he would go first.  
  
"I'll go first, no offense CC, but my guitar make cause more damage than your drum sticks. At least in short distance. I'll cause a distraction, you try and find a weapon and try and meet me at the bar entrance before everything goes to hell again." he said softly.  
  
CC didn't like the plan, especially if it put his best friend in danger, but he had no choice. Ashley moved a little when CC put a hand on his shoulder. Ashley turned to look at CC.  
  
"Be careful, and I'll look for another weapon for you. No offense, but lugging that around will slow you down." CC said. Ashley nodded, agreeing. He turned back around and sighed. He ran out and deliberately made a loud noise; running into a trashcan and knocking it down. It made an echo in the quietness of the infected slowly moving around. But once the movement was heard, all eyes were on Ashley. Ashley gulped and forced his voice, and legs to begin working.  
  
"Hey, how about something new to feast on?" Ashley asked. Who was he kidding? These things probably didn't understand a word he was saying. But they darted forward anyway, gaining speed at an alarming rate. This definitely wasn't something he had planned on.  
  
"Definitely not good!" Ashley said, turning around and running in the opposite direction. He could hear the zombies running after him and gaining on him quite easily. It was a good thing he was in great shape. He ran around the corner, taking his guitar from off his shoulder and swung it at a zombie's head, crushing it instantly. The smell of death and decay made Ashley wrinkle his nose and gag. But he did little else as he made himself run again.  
  
He had to make enough time so CC could get a proper weapon and get to the next location they needed to go in. He ran around for a few minutes before coming into contact with a group of zombies. Ashley hit yet another zombie with his guitar, knocking the zombie's head clean off his shoulders. Well, that zombie had looked almost decapitated anyways. But either way, Ashley almost sick at that one while backed up. He grabbed a discarded broken bottle and jammed it into the zombie's eye and kicking it to the ground. Ashley would never get used to the smell.  
  
After dispatching the last one with a lead pipe to the skull, he ran down an alleyway, seeing the shadows of the zombies coming towards the alleyway. He looked around and found a ladder and climbed it quickly. It was rusty and almost non-usable, so when he climbed to the top of the building, the ladder came apart from the wall and crashed down on several zombies, crushing them. Ashley shuddered, knowing he almost could have gotten eaten at that moment. He walked to the middle of the roof and sat down, catching his breath and looking at his guitar, grimacing. He would never play this one again, not only was it covered in blood or brain matter, but it was coming apart. A few more smashes to a zombie's skull and it would fall apart.  
  
"I sure hope CC is okay. And actually has some better weapons on him." Ashley said, running his fingers through his hair, forcing them down, knowing that they were probably covered up in zombie matter. He blew his hair out of his face instead, looking around and listening. At least the zombies couldn't get to him now. Wait, could they even climb? Because if they did, he was ever more relieved that the ladder had crashed down on those things below. He sighed and forced himself to get up. He needed to get back down somehow and get back to CC. If he was even there to begin with. He looked around and seen a pipe he could slide down. He didn't see any other way down.  
  
"This better not kill me." Ashley said, shaking his head. He strapped his guitar to him and carefully went over the edge and wrapped his legs around the pipe. Once far enough, he wrapped his arms around the pipe and slid down as quickly as he could manage. He was glad that the pipe actually stayed put and nearly kissed the ground once he landed safely. Although, he wasn't safe, he knew that enough to not fool himself. He looked around quickly and knew that he was close enough to the bar, he just needed to take a shortcut or two. And hope that nothing decided to kill him along the way. So Ashley quickly took one alleyway and made that one without trouble. As he turned into the other one, he came face to face with a zombie; a very large zombie.  
  
"I never learn, do !?" Ashley asked himself, cursing. The zombie, who looked about two hundred pounds overweight, groaned and lumbered towards him. Ashley backed up, he knew that his guitar wouldn't be able to do away with this one. Ashley looked around and saw a tire iron lying discarded a few feet away. He got to it quickly just in time to swung the tire iron under the zombie's chin. It stumbled and Ashley used the opportunity to lunge and hit him. But the big zombie swung around and hit Ashley, causing him to slam into a wall. Hurt and stunned, he couldn't see straight, seeing the zombie lumbering towards him, closer and closer. Ashley, despite his hurt and stunned state, stumbled up and weakly grabbed the tire iron and swung it at the zombie's head, stunning it in turn. Ashley took that opportunity to slam the tire iron into the zombie's head, over and over again.  
  
"Ashley! Ashley enough!" a voice said, pulling Ashley away from another savage it. The pull spun him around and came face to face with CC. Oh, thank god. Ashley breathed a sigh of relief and stumbled a little, CC catching him.  
  
"Whoa dude. What happened to you?" he asked, seeing how stunned Ashley was.  
  
"That thing slammed me into a wall. I just needed to make sure it stayed down." he said, pointing to the now huge dead zombie a few feet from them. CC looked at it and grimaced, tugging Ashley's wrist. Ashley looked at him and CC handed him a pair of machetes and a loaded pistol.  
  
"Come on, I cleared the way to get to the bar." he said to him.  
  
"Did you find the others?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Only Jake and Jinxx. Andy is still missing." CC said. Ashley nodded, still worried about their now only missing member. They made it a few feet from the bar when he heard the same lumbering sound that he hated to hear. He turned to CC, pushing him towards the bar. There were a bunch of them, including a couple of huge ones. Ashley looked at the pistol and then CC.  
  
"How much did you load in this thing?" he asked.  
  
"Not enough," CC said, looking at the surrounding horde.  
  
"Any extra?" Ashley asked simply, CC responded with a head shake. They couldn't all of these out. But they could take out the closest. Problem was, Ashley figured that the loud noise he made earlier would probably be the same result here: it would attract all sorts of these things. So he took out his machetes, CC was armed with a sawed off shotgun and a scythe. Where in the hell did he get that from? But Ashley didn't focus on that for long. He swung the machetes at the nearest ones while they both backed away closer to the bar. As they got closer to it, they suddenly felt the ground shake, like a grenade had gone off. A hand pulled him into the bar: Jinxx. Jake was the ones throwing the grenades and Jinxx pulled CC in next and slammed the door, barricading the door again. Ashley leaned against the wall of the bar, his pains suddenly too much to handle.  
  
"Ashley!" CC said, sliding next to him. "Don't you dare pass out on me." he warned.  
  
"Sorry." he whispered, dark spots blackening his vision as he passed out, darkness blanketing his vision as he gave in to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, didn't expect that, now did you? What should happen? Where will Andy be found? They will get through this? Who knows, stay tuned. Comments, advice, critiques, and ideas are always welcome. :)


	4. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give Me Your Ideas.

I know that all of you have read the story. And I'm in a bit of a writer's block. So to make it a little more fun, why not tell me some of your ideas? What do you want to happen to Ashley? What will become of Andy? Will they be separated again? Any relationships you want to see? Or do you want to keep it a friendship? Stuff like this and many more ideas can be included. Don't be afraid to offer up ideas, I need them for future chapters. I admittedly am in a bit of writer's block.

My work and severe weather have gotten my mind to not want to think of any ideas. I still want to keep this story going though. So please, take this seriously. I don't want to leave you guys hangings, seeing as you seem to be enjoying the story so far. Any idea I will take seriously and possibly be able to fit it in somewhere. I am terribly sorry about this author's note, but I can't seem to bring anything to mind. And I didn't want to make a crappy chapter for all of you. I pride myself on how I tell my stories and am very finicky about what I write. If I don't like it, I get rid of it. And I don't want this to happen to this story. So please, pretty please, consider offering up your ideas.

I don't want to sound like I'm pleading or anything, but your views and comments mean so much to me. I don't want to let any of you down. I look forward to your ideas and many inputs and I swear that I try and not put another author's note in this story. I know people must hate author's notes. Especially on a good story.

With that, I bid you all good day,

Warmest and heartfelt regards,

black_star111

(Original story on blackveilbridesfanfictions.com)


	5. Night Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinxx, Jake, and CC take watch over the bar they've barricaded themselves in. With Ashley unconscious, they don't know what to do. They can't move, and they have no idea where Andy is. So they'll just have to sit back and wait. Too bad the zombies aren't into waiting...

CC cursed as Ashley fell unconscious. He didn't like this at all. He told Ashley to stay awake, damn him. He sighed and got up and shook his head. Jinxx and Jake were both staring at him with wide eyes. They obviously didn't know what the hell went on with CC and Ashley. Or how Ashley got hurt enough to pass out.

"Jesus man, what happened?" Jake asked him. CC sighed and rubbed his temples.

His scythe had clattered on the ground amongst the commotion of being thrown into the place. He decided to summarize what had happened, seeing as they needed to pay attention to those things out there instead of swapping stories. But it didn't seem all that bad, CC needed to get his mind off of splitting people's heads open anyways. He went over and picked up his scythe, gripping it in his hand firmly before he answered Jake's question.

"Well, I'm not sure what happened. Me and Ashley split up, I had to search for weapons and we would meet at the bar. Obviously the one we're in now. I had to split so many people into pieces that I'll have nightmares for months." he said. Forget months, years. If he was even lucky to live that long.

"Anyways, I found Ashley whacking the hell out of some huge zombie. I actually had to pull him away. Said something about being slammed into a wall." CC said to them. Jinxx and Jake paled and gulped loudly. They didn't have much time to think of a response as the zombies tried their best to break down the door. Well, this was working out perfectly, note the very heavy sarcasm. CC gripped the scythe tighter into his hands, noting the sawed off shotgun strapped to him as well.

"Hey guys, got any shotgun ammo?" CC asked either of them. Jake shook his head. But Jinxx untucked his shirt and pulled out some ammo. Not much, but it would do. CC stepped forward and took it from Jinxx with a small step of relief. He looked back at Ashley, who was still unconscious. The other two took a quick look back at Ashley and looked at CC.

"Go keep an eye on him. We got this for now. Just cover the back in case they get in." Jinxx said softly. CC nodded and went back to Ashley, bending down and feeling for a pulse, more for his peace of mind than anything else. He was glad to find one, it was strong, but CC didn't want to take any chances. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. What were they going to do? While watching Ashley, as well as the back of the bar, he reloaded his sawed off shotgun and restrapped it firmly to his side. He walked around the back, making sure to barricade everything he needed to before going back to the front of the bar.

"So, what happened with you guys?" CC asked them.

"We met up shortly after getting backstage, Jinxx saved my ass by crushing a zombie with a mic stand. We left the venue entirely shortly after. We had a time trying to find suitable weapons with these things trying to feast on our faces every five seconds." Jake said, throwing himself against the door when a particular hard shove would have sent the door flying. Guess the zombies were trying their hardest to get in. That was their only redeeming quality, they were viciously determined. Not really redeeming, as much as scary.

"We found this bar before actually finding weapons. Staking our claim at a safe point and all that. We hadn't been there that long before you guys came along." Jinxx added to Jake's story. CC nodded, he was just glad they were both okay. Now if only Andy were here, then he wouldn't be worried about any one of them. Well, not true, Ashley might be badly injured and they have no way of getting medical attention. Were hospitals even worth going to now in this? Jinxx must have been looking at CC, because he started talking again.

"Don't worry, Andy will be fine. Ashley too." he said softly. CC nodded, he had to believe that. He didn't want to believe in anything else. CC looked out the window and another horror came to him. It was getting dark out and he had played too many zombie games and watched too many zombie movies to know how this would turn out.

"Night time." CC said softly.

Jake nodded, "It seems our time here will be that much harder." he said, He wasn't kidding, CC took another walk in the back to make sure everything was still secure. After yet another round of security watch, he sat down next to Ashley, who was still heavily unconscious. Every so often, there would be a hammering at the door, a zombie trying to get in. But Jake and Jinxx held fast and made sure everything was secure. But even they had to sleep at some point. Besides, they had a long night ahead of them.

"Hey Jake, Jinxx, catch some shut eye. I'll take watch, keep everything safe." CC said, standing up.

"I don't--" Jake said, getting cut off by CC.

"No, you need rest. You're not some robot. The worst thing that could happen is you pass out from lack of sleep and be caught by one of those things." CC said. Jake shuddered in thought and held no argument after that. The two men went over to where CC had sat down and they sat down on either side of Ashley, looking at their fallen friend.

"He's been out for quite some time." Jake said. Jinxx nodded, saying nothing. But you could tell he was worried. CC sighed and went and put himself up against the door, making sure that the door wouldn't budge while he was there. Nothing really serious happened for a few hours, the occasional groans and moans from the undead outside the bar, the shuffling of their feet as they moved across the pavement at a very slow pace. It was only when the moon was high enough, probably around midnight or at least twelve-thirty, that something happened to make CC freeze.

Everything was silent, and he meant everything. He couldn't even hear a bird chirping. Almost like the animals knew something bad was coming. CC wished they could leave, but with Ashley down, they weren't going to leave him to this hell. CC was brought out of his thoughts with a loud and VERY hard shove into the door, almost ripping it off the hinges. Jinxx and Jake jumped awake from their sleep as CC quickly backed away from the door.

"So much for that plan!" CC said, backing up to where the rest of them were. The zombies were now shoving themselves through the ruined door and barricaded. CC took off his sawed off shotgun and aimed, He fired two shots, making sure the ones in the front didn't damage the door even more. Jake took a grenade and carefully tossed it through the opening and they got behind the bar as the grenade went off.

"Not smart, genius." CC said as he hefted Ashley into his arms.

"You try throwing a grenade at a pack of zombies and see how you do." Jake retorted back. CC didn't really have a retort to fire back at the man, he did have a point. CC took aim and fired off four more shots, taking down the ones doing the damage to the door. But the one that caused the damage in the first place wasn't around. Where did that thing go? They got an answer when the back door to the bar was smashed open and since CC was closest to where the zombie was, its attention went to him.

"Now I know how Ashley felt. That thing is huge...and gross." CC said, wrinkling his nose as he backed up. They couldn't get to Ashley fast enough and the zombie was just a few feet from Ashley when there was a loud BANG! and the zombie's brains flew...everywhere. CC, Jake and Jinxx wiped off the brain matter with a grumble and looked up to see Andy standing in the doorway.

"Miss me?" Andy asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now, all together at last.  
> And I am so so so so sooooo sorry for the long wait. Everything got crazy because it's July and work has just been insane. But I hope this chapter makes up for it.  
> What do you all think? Leave comments, advice, critiques, and ideas below. :)  
> I am soooo happy you guys like this story so much. 461 views= awesomesauce! :)


	6. The Band's All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is back with the others. But that doesn't make anything easier...

"Andy!" Jake and Jinxx both said in unison, while CC was just staring at him, slack-jawed.

CC shook his head to focus on something else and immediately went back to Ashley, who was still slumped near the bar. They had left him, barely had enough time to move when that big...thing came towards them. Thank all that was good in the world that Andy arrived at that moment. Jake and Jinxx hugged Andy in welcome, smiling in relief. Andy looked to have been through quite a lot with the short time they were away from each other. Well, for about a day or so now anyways. Hey, even time flies in zombie apocalypses. Andy's gaze instantly followed CC and rushed towards Ashley.

"What happened?" Andy asked CC.

"He told me that he encountered one of those things." he said, pausing and pointing to the now 'all the way dead' zombie. "He told me that he had fought it and it flung him into a wall. I managed to kill it before it would do anything more to him." CC said, finishing his explanation. Andy nodded, his brow furrowing, looking at Ashley's unconscious form. Even unconscious, Ashley seemed to be in pain. It wasn't a good face for Ashley. Andy prodded Ashley, then shook him on the shoulder slightly. Normally that would wake Ashley up, but not this time. Andy sighed and looked at CC.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Andy asked, concerned.

"About a day or so." We got here after everything went crazy. Maybe about a few hours into it. So actually, maybe about 2 days." CC said softly. That didn't sit right with Andy.

"He hasn't woken up? Groaned? Moaned? Called out anything?" Andy asked. CC shook his head.

"You can even ask Jake and Jinxx. They were the ones that saved both of us. They saw when Ashley passed out." CC said, pointing to Jake and Jinxx, who nodded.

"Yeah, he hasn't woken up once. Even the noise around him didn't wake him." Jake said, his brow furrowing. This wasn't good, at all. But they couldn't just sit here, they needed to get to a safer area. Andy lifted Ashley into a fireman's carry and got to his feet, wincing.

"Ashley is no light weight." Andy said.

"Good thing Ashley isn't awake. He'd be giving you hell for that comment." Jinxx said, chuckling.

"C'mon you guys, we need to go. Me and Jinxx had scouted other potential hideouts to go to in case of this sort of thing happening." Jake said, motioning for them to get them to move.

"How far is it?" CC asked him.

"About 2 miles. If we hurry, we can make it there without running into these things." Jake said softly.

"Two miles feels more like twenty miles at this point." Andy mumbled, shifting a little under Ashley's weight. The others took that as a cue to move. They walked out of the hole that used to be part of the wall and Jinxx and Jake looked around and waved the others through. Andy got through first, being careful to try to be silent because of Ashley's added weight barring down on him. CC went next, covering Andy and Jinxx and Jake hurried out and Jake stayed in back with CC and Jinxx moved to the front to protect Andy and Ashley in case something happened.

They walked for a few moments in silence, their quiet footsteps seemed to echo in moonlight. They looked around every so often, it being so quiet was a bit unnerving. They almost didn't hear the moaning, if Jinxx hadn't motioned for them to back up a little behind a wall. If they had gone around the corner, they would have been seen. Jinxx hissed in almost a hint of how much of a close call it was. There were too many, they needed to find an alternative place to hide. Where to go though?

"Any idea guys?" Jinxx whispered, trying to not be overheard by the moaning zombies around the corner. Andy couldn't exactly look around, and Jake stayed where he was to protect Andy and their unconscious band mate.The silence, besides the moans and groans not far away from them, lasted for a good few minutes. CC seemed to find something, silently pointing to a small apartment across next to a tattoo parlor. Jinxx nodded and they all moved into it. Andy set Ashley down onto the ground while the others checked out the place. They dragged at least three bodies, all deceased, they made sure, before tossing them out onto the street and closing and barricading the door. They all sighed in relief, grateful that not anything great had happened, but they weren't holding their breath. They had more pressing matters, they needed to get Ashley to wake up.

"Anything from him?" Jake asked, pointing to the still unconscious Ashley. Andy shook his head, frowning and moving some hair out of Ashley's face. CC moved to Ashley and bent down and moved the shirt Ashley was wearing up a bit. Andy rose a brow, CC looked at him and sighed.

"I told you he was attacked by that thing. I need to see how bad it is. Maybe it was worse than I thought." CC said, moving up Ashley's shirt the rest of the way and bit down a curse word or two. Andy actually swore, catching himself before it became too loud. There were dark bruises all over Ashley's back. They were now worried, seeing as he had trouble waking up, that it might be internal or broken.

"We need to get him to a doctor." Jinxx said.

"How? Do you see all those things out there? Getting to the hospital it like going into the middle east. It will never happen." CC said.

"Well, we can't just sit and let Ashley die! He needs medical attention." Jinxx said, snarling. They looked to Ashley and nodded. Their next mission: try and survive long enough to get Ashley to a hospital. But they needed a plan first. Not so easy with those things out there. CC looked at Ashley and then at Jinxx.

"Let's plan and go. We're wasting time, something Ashley may not have a lot of." he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, I am sooooooo completely sorry about the long wait. Work and a heat wave that has finally broken has made my brain slow down. Now I've finally gotten this out. Ashley won't die, I promise. I needed at least one of them to get hurt earlier on in the story to make it interesting. Don't hate me. -hides- Anyways, comment, subscribe if you like my story, give me ideas, critiques, all that. I hope you have enjoyed the latest chapter. :)


End file.
